


The Unknown Compulsion

by lilyplujambah



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyplujambah/pseuds/lilyplujambah
Summary: Nyota rarely drove with such precariousness and disregard for her own safety. Although, it would be safe to say that she rarely drove at all.
Kudos: 2





	The Unknown Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in association with Star Trek.

Nyota rarely drove with such precariousness and disregard for her own safety. Although, it would be safe to say that she rarely drove at all. Living in a world coloured by innovation and extravagant creation, the presence of a car on a road was rare. The specificity of her assignment was abundantly clear, though. She was to select a vehicle from the twentieth century, clamber up the sizeable mountain, and do so promptly. Before her, a vast cloud of white approached as the stupendous drop that bordered the road threatened to disappear from sight. The jeep rattled to the rhythm of the propelled gravel that audibly rained onto the underside of the car. A shower of thick water droplets plopped onto the windscreen and the road beneath her became a challenge to navigate.  
  
Where her fear drove her thoughts, Nyota began to believe that it would be advisable to turn around. To leave this unearthly place - this ambiguous assignment - and settle back into her comfortable sofa with a caffeinated beverage sharing its heat with her shivering hands. It would be logical, probably; desirable, certainly. Though, in spite of the increasingly distressing situation ahead of her, Nyota felt compelled to continue.


End file.
